Jackknife And Hammerstrike Chat
9/25/2011 07:54 PM Back to 2011 Logs Jackknife Hammerstrike (Refectory, Iacon) --- With a stride that could almost be called leisurely, if not for the stiff manner in which he held himself, Hammerstrike slowly circles around the courtyard portion of the refectory, occasionally pausing and glancing off into some direction, but it isn't clear just what the large vermillion mech is looking at. After a brief interval, he'll resume his circulation of the area, wearing a face grimly devoid of expression as usual. Jackknife is currently seated near one of the crystal trees, a data pad on ancient Cybertronian weapons in one hand and a small cube of energon in the other. It is not often one sees the weapons smith outside of her lab, so her presence here may seem unusual. For a few more rounds the large mech seems to wander, apparently lost in his own thoughts due to his own obliviousness of his surroundings. However eventually he comes to a lull near one of the benches Jackknife is seated at and does his usual glance in another direction, seeming to notice her for the first time, possibly having passed her by before. He pauses for a moment and inclines his head, greeting her in his low baritone. "Jackknife, hello." Jackknife heard the foot falls of the mech and didn't look up until she was addressed. She gives him a smile, "Good cycle Hammerstrike. How are you?" she asks curiously, gesturing her hand toward the bench, "Take a seat?" Hammerstrike nods again politely and glances at the bench. After a moment of silent contemplation he takes a seat next to her, sitting off to the end, his aft not fully on the seat, leaving a fair amount of personal space between the two. "I am well. You?" Jackknife takes a sip of her energon before she replies, "Keeping busy. Been working on seeing to the salvage of the anti-aircraft weapon that the Decepticons took out as well as doing my normal weapons work. No rest for a weapons smith it seems. But I do enjoy my work so cannot complain." Hammerstrike is silent for a moment, and, as per usual, quite still as he listens to Jackknife. "Busy is good," he concludes. Jackknife inclines her head to that, "Indeed it can be. So what have you been up to lately?" she asks curiously. Hammerstrike leans back just a little and permits a slight upward tilt of his head. "Between tasks. I was tearing down buildings. Now I am back to regular duties." He finally turns and glances at Jackknife, his blue optics a bit dim. "Worried and relieved, also." Jackknife ahs softly to that information, "Not an easy task, but necessary." she notes softly, then a cock of her head, "If I may ask, what are you worried and relieved about?" Hammerstrike turns his head to look straight ahead again. "First Aid." Jackknife's face changes subtly to that name and she replies, "He is in good hands Hammerstrike. I have no doubt that he will be returned to physical normalcy. Emotionally though is another matter and it would be good to treat him kindly for a time. Let him know we care about him." Hammerstrike inclines his head and grunts in agreement. Jackknife smiles genuinely at you, "A mech of few words. But sometimes actions speak much louder than mere words." she observes. Hammerstrike glances back over to Jackknife, raising his optic ridges ever so slightly in a vague look of bewilderment. However, this soon fades as his face retains its ever dour shape. "Yes," he agrees after a short pause. "Words are empty without action." Jackknife takes another sip of her energon then nods to the mech, "A mech who does not back up his words with action usually isn't a mech who can be trusted in my experience." If possible, Hammerstrike's face becomes even more grim as he reflects upon Jackknifes response. Pause. "Agreed." Jackknife says, "I understand that First Aid was not alone, you happen to know who came here with him?" Hammerstrike shakes his head in response, then glances over at Jackknife somewhat curious, as if this was news to him. Jackknife presses her lips together, "Hm I see. I don't know much more myself. I heard third hand about it." Hammerstrike straights up, tilting his chin upwards again as he squints his optics, staring upwards for a moment. "I... see. Was someone else hurt?" Jackknife shakes her head, "Not from what I heard. Just First Aid arrived hurt. I suppose we shall know more once the COC does their investigations and such." Hammerstrike responds, "I suppose we shall." Jackknife finishes off her cube and considers the mech seated next to her quietly for a time, then she asks, "By the way have you given any thought to my offer in regards to your weapon?" Hammerstrike glances over at Jackknife. "Yes. But I should speak with authorities first, to be sure it can be authorized," Hammerstrike says, with an impressive string of words together, some even extending beyond three syllables. Jackknife ahs and smiles, "Very well then. In the meantime, there anything I can do for you in the weapons department you can ask." Hammerstrike nods his head. "Thank you." He then rises to his feet, and turns fully to Jackknife, offering a polite bow. "My shift starts soon." Jackknife inclines her head toward the mech, "Have a pleasant shift Hammerstrike." she offers then returns to her reading. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Jackknife's Logs Category:Hammerstrike's Logs